


Love Me Under The Stars

by orphan_account



Category: The Martain (Movie)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Love Me Under The Stars

Chris Beck was an astronaut, surgeon, doctor and to some, a hero. To you, he was your husband, your daughter’s father, the love of your life.Tonight was your three year anniversary and Chris took you on a picnic. The field he brought you to was completely dark, aside for a small lantern on the basket. 

“Hey”, he said. “Look up there. Those stars make up the Cetus constellation.” 

You loved when Chris talked about space. Seeing his face light up when he got excited was your favorite thing in the world. 

“I love you, Chris”, you said. You leaned over to him and kissed him sweetly. He rolled over on top of you, putting his arms on either side of your head. 

“You know what’s more beautiful than the stars?”, he asked in a soft tone.

“What’s that?”

“You”, he reached down and kissed your neck. You moaned softly and that seemed to encourage him to go further. 

Before you knew it, he had left marks down your neck, over your chest. Your shirt had been pulled up and your bra removed so he had access to your breasts. Your shorts and panties were around your ankles and his fingers worked inside of you. 

“Daddy… I need you.”, you whined.

“You have me, sweet girl.” Chris takes his dick out and rubs it between her folds. After Chris’ teasing and your begging, he pushed into you.

“Mm, Daddy. You’re so big.”

He slowly fucks into you, making sure you feel every drag of his cock in and out of your tight pussy. You run your fingers through his hair, tugging at the roots. Chris groans against your lips, mumbling about being close.

“Cum in me Daddy. Fill me up the way you know I love”, you said breathlessly. 

“I love you, sweet girl.” Beck came in you with a grunt, rubbing your clit at the same time. He pulled out and threw your legs over his shoulders.

“Look at this dripping pussy”, he said, eyes blown wide. He leaned down and lapped his cum from you. Once you were clean, he sucked on your clit until you gushed into his mouth. 

“I love you, Chris.”

“I love you with the strength of all the stars in the sky.”


End file.
